peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 February 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-02-14 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Two "one-session wonders" appear on the show; American blues legend Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup, recorded during a visit to Britain, and Griffin, one of the more obscure British bands to appear on Top Gear. They were not connected with the US psychedelic rock/funk band called Griffin, who issued an LP in 1972, or with the heavy metal band of the same name who were successful in the 1980s. *Peel plays some cover versions of traditional material; Matthews Southern Comfort's session version of the sea shanty "Blood Red Roses" (previously recorded by many folk artists, including Richard and Mimi Farina and Peter Bellamy) and the Byrds' recording of the hymn "Oil In My Lamp". *There's also a cover of the Beatles' "Hey Jude" by American jazz saxophonist Steve Marcus, a pioneer of jazz-rock fusion (he also covered the Byrds' "Eight Miles High" and played with the Young Rascals) who later in his career reverted to straight-ahead jazz, with the bands of Woody Herman and Buddy Rich. Sessions *Matthews' Southern Comfort #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-02-02. *Arthur Crudup #1 First Broadcast. Recorded 1970-02-09. No known commercial release. *Griffin (repeat) (Please add details on session number, recording date, etc, plus any commercial releases) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Allman Brothers Band: Every Hungry Woman (LP – Allman Brothers Band) Atlantic 228 033 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: My Front Pages (session) *Arthur Crudup: Sunny Road (session) *Blodwyn Pig: Same Old Story (single) Chrysalis (Island) WIP 6070 *Griffin: My Head Your Lies (session) *Medicine Head: His Guiding Hand (single) Dandelion 4661 *Paul Siebel: She Made Me Lose My Blues (LP - Woodsmoke and Oranges) Elektra EKS 74064 *Steve Marcus: Hey Jude (LP - The Lord’s Prayer) Vortex 2013 (US release) *Siren: Ze-Ze-Ze-Ze (LP - Siren) Dandelion 63755 *Arthur Crudup: That’s Alright (session) @''' *Arthur Crudup: Rock Me Mama (session) '''@ *Juicy Lucy: Who Do You Love (single) Vertigo V 1 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: Blood Red Roses (session) *Griffin: Shine (session) *Wild Man Fischer: Who Did It Johnny? / Think Of Me / Taggy Lee (LP – An Evening With Wild Man Fischer) Bizarre/Reprise 2XS 6332 *Kevin Ayers: Singing A Song In The Morning (single) Harvest HAR 5011 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: Uncle Joe / Reagan’s Rag (session) *Argent: Be Free (LP – Argent) CBS 63781 *Arthur Crudup: All I’ve Got Is Gone (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Elemental Child (LP – A Beard Of Stars) Regal Zonophone SLRZ 1013 *Viv Stanshall (Sean Head Showband): Paper Round (b-side of single Labio-Dental Fricative) Liberty LBF 15309 *Raiders: Just Seventeen (single) CBS 4801 *Byrds: Oil In My Lamp (LP – Ballad Of Easy Rider) CBS 63795 *Arthur Crudup: Nobody Wants You When You’re Down And Out (session) *Griffin: What A Day It’s Been (session) *Humblebums: Please Sing A Song For Us (LP – The New Humblebums) Transatlantic TRA 201 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: What We Say (session) *Delaney & Bonnie & Friends: Someday (single) Elektra EKSN 45078 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 File ;Name *Arthur 'Big Boy' Crudup - Peel session - Top Gear 14/2/70 ;Length *5:38 ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper. ;Available * Youtube Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Harper Reels